


Мстители, к бою!

by ComradeSoapySoot



Series: Classicverse russian translation [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeSoapySoot/pseuds/ComradeSoapySoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители находят в Арктике кое-что интересное, и все проходит гораздо лучше, чем во второсортной научной фантастике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мстители, к бою!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classicverse 1.1 Avengers Assemble!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44936) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



> Все персонажи и события принадлежат Стэну Ли и Marvel Comic.

Иллюстрации авторства прекрасной [Saha Miniloki](http://sahaminiloki.tumblr.com/post/48623979721/art-for-russian-marvel-big-bang-fic-classicverse).

****

 

 

*******

 Глубоководный исследовательский опытный образец А (модель «Арктика») производства Старк Индастриз был длиной всего лишь пятьдесят футов, в шесть раз короче, чем дизельные подводные лодки времен Второй Мировой. И все же в три раза больше, чем обычные исследовательские подводные лодки. Ледокол, установленный на луке, добавлял длины, трехслойный корпус – ширины, и места внутри как раз хватало, чтобы поместить всю исследовательскую команду, при условии, что никто не против спать на узких койках.

 Впрочем, выезд планировался коротким, так что спать на борту никому не придется, да и экипаж состоял всего из четырех человек. И если Тор был высоким, и ему приходилось наклоняться, чтобы не удариться головой о потолок, то Хэнк Пим и Джен Ван Дайн оба могли уменьшаться до размеров, позволяющих кататься верхом на муравьях – Тони подозревал, что именно это и было истинной причиной изобретения частиц Пима. Хэнк всегда был необъяснимо очарован насекомыми. Вот и изобрел биохимическую формулу, позволяющую уменьшиться настолько, что можно общаться с букашками.

 Тем не менее было довольно тесно, и Тони радовался, что на нем сейчас усовершенствованная компактная броня. Предыдущий золотой костюм был несколько неповоротлив, и в нем было бы проблематично пробираться через узкие внутренние люки. А новый красно-золотой костюм, сделанный из гибкого металла, на изобретение которого ушло четыре разных патента Старк Индастриз, сидел на теле, как высокотехнологичный бронежилет, и был куда более маневренным и легким, что давало немало преимуществ помимо того, что носить его с поврежденным сердцем было проще.

 – Долго ли еще до момента, когда достигнем мы нашей цели? – донесся глубокий грохочущий бас Тора из-под крышки подводной лодки. – Я изнурен тем, что не могу распрямиться.

 – Это была твоя идея, Златовласка, – заметил Хэнк. Он стоял, склонившись над гидролокатором, внимательно следя за водами.

 – Это тебе за то, что ты такой большой, – девушка Хэнка, Джен, сидела на краю экрана в своей маленькой крылатой форме «Осы». Она помахала Тору ручкой. – Я вот идеально помещаюсь практически куда угодно.

 – Из-за вулканического тепла на этом участке поток льда распался на маленькие айсберги, – сказал Тони. – Нам приходится продвигаться медленно, чтобы не врезаться. Прости, даже усиленный корпус с ледоколом не выдержит столкновения, которое потопило Титаник, – он запустил информацию с сенсоров температуры на внутренний экран шлема и присмотрелся к ползущим на краю зрения строкам. – Впрочем, температура поднимается, так что мы уже близко.

 – Не любо мне это, – Тор нахмурился, глядя на экран. – Эта местность простирается рядом с входом в подземную пещеру, куда мой отец заключил злокозненную тварь Локи. Боюсь, пробуждение спящего вулкана может быть знаком, что узы его ослабли.

 – Знаем, – сказала Джен. – Ты уже говорил. Дважды.

 Тони думал, что она наверняка дразнится, но не был уверен до конца. Он был немного знаком с Джен Ван Дайн всю свою жизнь; дочь Вернона Ван Дайна, она выросла в центре Нью-Йоркского общества и была наследницей потомственной денежной аристократии, такой старой, что Старков можно считать послевоенными выскочками-сутенерами. Буквально пару недель назад он встречался с ней на каком-то благотворительном вечере или коктейльной вечеринке, хотя она даже не представляла, что  Железный человек на самом деле Тони Старк.

 – В сотне метров от нас новая глыба льда, – сказал Хэнк. – Держитесь правого борта, – он нахмурился, постукивая пальцем по монитору. – Странно. Инструменты показывают, что впереди металл.

 Тони проверил данные сам.

– Всё верно, – подтвердил он. – Небольшое количество внутри льда, – что за черт, – и это не все. Сенсоры показывают наличие жизни.

Несмотря на все рассказы Тора о том, что где-то в этой части северной Атлантики захоронен Локи, Тони на самом деле не думал, что тут будет что-то кроме небольшой вулканической активности.

 Последние несколько лет он слышал иногда о человеке с суперспособностями, который называл себя «сыном Одина», но он всегда думал, что «Могучий Тор» был просто каким-то чрезвычайно сильным мутантом, додумавшимся до хитрого способа приобрести хорошую репутацию. Или очередным чокнутым (хорошо, если безобидным), который нашел какой-то могущественный инопланетный молот, такая скандинавская версия Мандарина. А потом он увидел, как Тор сражался с Халком, видел, как он по-настоящему призывал гром и молнии, и сейчас он не знал, во что верить. Может, Тор действительно был богом. Может, Локи на самом деле был тут, и может, слабые биоритмы, исходящие из глубины льдины, ему и принадлежали.

 А может, они принадлежали какому-то морскому монстру, которому не понравилось, что его обнаружили. В научно-фантастических фильмах  подобные случаи никогда хорошо не заканчивались.

 – Конечно, они показывают наличие жизни, – сказала Джен, – тут есть рыбы, может, даже киты. Потепление воды должно привлекать всякую морскую живность.

 Тони нахмурился, но вспомнил, что никто не может видеть его выражения лица, пока на нем шлем, и покачал головой:

 – Что бы это ни было, оно теплокровное и совершено точно не рыба. Судя по температурному уровню, оно в спячке.

Хэнк смотрел на него с непередаваемым выражением лица:

 – Никто из водных видов не уходит в спячку.

  А Хэнк разбирался в этом больше, чем Тони; он был биохимиком, не инженером, и опыта работы в биологии у него было не в пример больше. Про такого не подумаешь, что он будет играть в супергероя. Но опять же Тони тоже не был похож на супергероя, а посмотрите, где он сейчас.

 – Быть может, это кто-то моего рода, – Тор сложил громадные руки на груди, слегка касаясь пальцами рукояти молота. Он был сделан из какого-то прочного серебристого металла, которого Тони никогда раньше не встречал. Ему отчаянно хотелось провести тесты, но нельзя просто так попросить бога грозы дать тебе поиграть с его оружием.

 – Быть может, – согласился Тони. Он повернулся к рулю, заглушил двигатель и установил лопасти так, чтобы отнесли их на три балла вправо. Доспех увеличивал силу, так что он легко повернул большой металлический руль. – Я нас останавливаю. Мой работодатель захотел бы, чтобы мы в этом разобрались, – это была абсолютная правда, Тони очень хотел разобраться.

 Джен слетела с экрана гидролокатора и выросла до нормального размера, ноги с негромким стуком коснулись земли. Каждый раз, когда Тони ее видел, она была в новом костюме. Этот был с сапогами до колена на высоком каблуке и перчатками по локоть.

 – Признавайся,  Железный человек. На самом деле ты проверяешь все не для Тони Старка, – она лукаво улыбнулась Тони, – думаю, тебе просто самому хочется все прощупать.

 –  Мистер Старк полностью мне доверяет, – сказал Тони. – Он поручил мне выносить решения во время миссий, и в любом случае он бы заинтересовался, — что снова было правдой. Технически.

 – Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь, – сказала Джен, улыбаясь еще шире. Пресса списала ее со счетов как недалекую ветреную фифу, но Тони помнил, как она «случайно» разлила красный пунш на белый льняной костюм Себастьяна Шоу и потом извинялась с таким видом взволнованной невинности, какой может подделать только самая хитрая на свете восьмилетняя девочка. Джен Ван Дайн была кем угодно, но не фифой, и Тони подозревал, что если она и не знала, что Тони Старк, глава Старк Индастриз, и  Железный человек, его телохранитель, в действительности один человек, то, по крайней мере, догадывалась.

 С той же вечеринки, где Джен вылила свой пунш на Себастьяна Шоу, Тони бесславно увели домой за то, что он перепрограммировал сигнализацию так, что каждый раз, когда прибывали гости, срабатывала сирена. Он подозревал, что Норман Озборн до сих пор не простил его за позор, который он перенес, когда полиция прибыла в самый разгар его Нью-Йорк Гала, а Тони так и не смог убедить родителей, что он честно не хотел никому навредить. Просто ему было восемь лет и очень, очень скучно.

 Джен подмигнула ему, когда отец тащил его в машину.

 Тони активировал внешние камеры, переключая подводные прожекторы, установленные на переднем борту. И в шоке уставился на изображение, которое всплыло на видоискателе. Это совершенно точно был не Локи.

 Джен заглянула на экран через плечо Тони:

 – Это то, что я думаю?

 – Если ты думаешь то же, что и я, то... – Тони не договорил, не сводя глаз с видеоизображения. Это определенно был человек, захороненный в глыбе прозрачного льда. Лед искажал изображение, так что Тони не мог четко разобрать черт, но прожекторы отражались от большого металлического диска, да и что-то в фигуре человека было знакомо.

 – Это мой сородич? – спросил Тор.

 – Нет, постойте, – сказал Хэнк. – Не говорите. Это тюлень?

Тор нахмурился, сурово сведя светлые брови:

 – Мой друг Человек-муравей, не принимай угрозу, что представляет Локи, так несерьезно. Его сила превосходит даже Халка, и он очень умен.

 И если даже Тор, который мог честно побороться в силе с Халком, так говорил, думал Тони, тогда Локи несомненно был большой угрозой. Но то, с чем они имели дело сейчас, если Тони был прав, угрозой не было.

 – Я не воспринимаю его несерьезно, – возразил Хэнк. – Я просто не думаю, что это он.

 – Это не он, – сказал Тони. – Подойди и посмотри.

 – Это мертвый человек, – сказал Тор, наклонившись над плечом Тони, – замерзший во льду.

 – Нет, – медленно произнес Хэнк, – согласно данным он жив. Как он может быть жив?

 – Потому что он Капитан Америка, – уверенно сказала Джен.

 – Постой, что? Он кто? – Хэнк поднял брови и наклонился ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть экран. – Откуда ты знаешь, кто он?

 – В седьмом классе у нас в кабинете истории на стене висел его постер, – Джен ткнула пальцем в экран. – Это щит Капитана Америки, так что это Капитан Америка.

 Хэнк и Тор все еще глядели скептически.

 – Он единственный в своем роде, – объяснил Тони, – сделан из сплава Вакандийского вибраниума и железа, – неудивительно, что на гидролокаторе выявился только слабый след металла. Вакандийский вибраниум поглощал все вибрации, даже порожденные водой. – Стив Роджерс был единственным человеком, который носил этот щит, и он считался пропавшим без вести где-то над Северной Атлантикой в 1945. Это было 60 лет назад. – Поверить не могу, что он все еще жив.

Если, конечно, можно назвать анабиоз в глыбе льда жизнью.

 – В колледже я проводил исследование на тему сыворотки суперсолдата, – сказал Хэнк. – По данным тестов 1941 года она создает небольшой эффект того, что современные ученые называют исцеляющим фактором. По крайней мере, я так думал. Преподаватель сказал, что я строю теории на недостаточных данных, и поставил мне тройку.

 – Откуда ты вообще взял данные? – спросил Тони. – Весь проект Икс строго засекречен. Я проверял.

 – Одна семья из ранних тестируемых применила Акт о свободе информации, чтобы получить доступ к кое-каким данным о тестах, это было в начале девяностых. Сейчас все в Национальном архиве, документы Брэдли. Нужно разрешение от семьи, чтобы просмотреть их, потому что это медицинские записи.

 – Это все объясняет. Я всегда больше интересовался Стивом Роджерсом, чем сывороткой. Ну, и щитом. Проект по изучению адамантия в Старк Индастриз был на самом деле попыткой воссоздать сплав, но все, что мы получили, это жидкая сталь и гибкий металл, из которого сделан мой костюм, и в том и в другом использовались те же методы, при помощи которых создали адамантий.

 Хэнк и Джен оба удивленно смотрели на него.

– По крайней мере, это то, что сказал мне мистер Старк, когда я его спросил, – добавил Тони.

 – Из того, что я слышал, – донесся откуда-то из-за спины Тони голос Тора, – этот человек был великим героем и благородным воином. Мы должны помочь ему. Исследование тюрьмы Локи может подождать.

 Отрезать небольшой кусок льда с Капитаном Америкой от остального айсберга при помощи специальных лазеров на подводной лодке было просто, но это заняло почти четверть часа –  Тони не хотел случайно порезать _его._ После этого открыть подводный люк и затащить глыбу внутрь с помощью механических рук, придуманных для того, чтобы брать образцы камней, было делом нескольких секунд.

 Когда из шлюза перестала течь вода, и Тор принес глыбу льда в лабораторию, даже Хэнк был вынужден признать, что это совершенно точно Капитан Америка. На нем были порванные остатки его красно-бело-голубого костюма, даже маленькие белые крылышки на капюшоне.

 Но осторожность все равно никогда не помешает. Тони поставил лодку на дно, где она могла стоять без движения, и остановил двигатель. Через встроенную спутниковую связь, которую он изначально планировал использовать, чтобы отправлять геологические данные вулкана в Старк Индастриз, он отправил экстренное сообщение в Щ.И.Т., прикрепив цифровую запись льдины.

 Полковник Ник Фьюри, командующий Щ.И.Т.а, служил с Капитаном Америкой во время второй мировой, тогда Фьюри был обычным специальным агентом, а не главой международной антитеррористической организации. Если кто-то из ныне живущих и мог опознать Стива Роджерса, то это Фьюри.

 Впрочем, Тони это мало беспокоило, и звонок Фьюри был скорее формальностью. Не было никаких сомнений, что это именно тот, о ком они думали.

 –  Железный человек! – громко рявкнул голос Фьюри. Связь была без видео, но Тони мог представить себе Фьюри — с хмурым взглядом из-под бровей, резкой жестикуляцией и сигарой — и без этого. – Что это за черт? Это что, такая шутка?

 – Уверяю вас, полковник, – важно произнес Тор, – это отнюдь не шутка.

 – И ваша научная вундервафля заявляет, что он жив? – после утвердительного ответа Хэнка на мгновение повисла тишина. А потом: – Я приказываю тебе притащить этот обрубок льда в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а сразу же, как только вы вернетесь в Нью-Йорк,  Железный человек, или твой босс может сворачивать все свои новые контракты с Щ.И.Т.ом.

 – Есть, сэр, – сказал Тони. – Впрочем, это займет некоторое время. Нам надо закончить изучение вулкана, – Фьюри отключился, и Тони повернулся к Хэнку: – подготовь все к управляемой разморозке. Мы же не хотим случайно навредить ему.

 Тор приподнял бровь:

 – Ты уверен, что нам следует рискнуть разгневать этого громкого, злого человека? Я не желаю тебе проблем с твоим господином.

 Тор прекрасно знал, кто такой Ник Фьюри, и очевидно было, что, несмотря на его озабоченность возможными неприятностями для Железного человека, он тоже хотел разморозить Стива Роджерса как можно скорее.

 – Старк будет не против, – уверил его Тони, – он восхищался Стивом Роджерсом с самого детства.

 Процесс разморозки занял несколько часов, температуру приходилось поднимать всего на несколько градусов за раз. Тем не менее все четверо остались в тесной лаборатории и наблюдали, как лед таял и под лабораторным столом росла лужа.

 Роджерс был гораздо больше, чем Тони думал, заметно выше обычного мужчины, с широкими плечами и мускулатурой, как у футбольного полузащитника; по стандартам сороковых он, должно быть, был просто громадным. Мощный подбородок, классическая красота, совсем как на старых плакатах, и ярко-светлые волосы, как у Тора, даже несмотря на то, что мокрые.

 Он был ожившим агитационным плакатом, честное слово.

 – Он гораздо моложе, чем я думала, – заметила Джен. Она стрельнула глазами в Хэнка и добавила: – И гораздо красивее.

– Ну, он все еще слишком стар для тебя, – сказал Хэнк.

 Джен была права; он выглядел не старше, чем Тони, максимум лет на двадцать пять. Непонятно, что случилось, когда он угодил в айсберг, но на нем не было никаких видимых повреждений, не считая порванной одежды. Казалось, что он вот-вот проснется.

– Это, может, и не Локи, – сказал Тони Тору, игнорируя флиртующих Хэнка и Джен – по крайней мере, он думал, что это был флирт, – но я думаю, даже для бога грозы эта полярная экспедиция вышла успешной.

 Тор засмеялся, и грохочущий звук эхом разнесся по лодке:

 – Мы можем изучить заточение Локи, когда он очнется ото сна.

 Хэнк сразу же, как только это позволил подтаявший лед, прицепил к Роджерсу монитор сердечного ритма из медицинского снабжения подлодки. Слабое ритмичное пиканье, которое звучало на фоне последние пару часов, вдруг разошлось в бурном неистовом ритме.

 Тони вздрогнул, невольно взглянув на монитор.

 На столе с широко раскрытыми глазами сидел Стив Роджерс.

 – Баки! – закричал он. – Берегись!

 Он вскочил со стола, крепко сжимая в руке щит, но неверные ноги не выдержали его веса.

 Тор широко шагнул к Роджерсу, подхватив его за локоть и помог удержаться.

 – Будь спокоен. Ты среди друзей.

 Роджерс моргнул, он выглядел очень юным и изумленным.

 – Кто вы?

 Тони положил руку в перчатке на его плечо:

 – Мы изучаем вулканическую активность на этом участке. Мы нашли тебя в воде, – объяснять, кто такие Мстители, было очень долго, так что это могло подождать.

 – Вы нашли кого-нибудь еще? – почти отчаянно спросил Роджерс. – Со мной был еще человек.

 – Только тебя, – ответил Хэнк, качая головой и отводя взгляд.

 – Тогда поищите, – Роджерс дернулся от Тони и Тора в сторону Хэнка, но покачнулся и схватился за край стола. – Он меньше, чем я. Он обмерзнет быстрее. Может, он уже...

 Джен шагнула вперед, положила ладонь на его руку, останавливая его:

 – Когда мы нашли тебя, ты был вморожен в лед, – осторожно сказала она. – Мне очень жаль. Прошло почти шестьдесят лет, как закончилась война.

 Роджерс посмотрел на нее, упрямо сжав челюсть. Потом медленно моргнул и сказал:

– Я видел, как взрывается самолет, но я думал, может... Шестьдесят лет?

– Ты и Джеймс Барнс считались погибшими в бою больше, чем полвека, – сказал ему Тони. Вместе с Роджерсом на последней миссии был девятнадцатилетний рядовой по имени Джеймс «Баки» Барнс; его точная роль в миссии так и не была выяснена. – За тот самолет его удостоили медали почета. Как и тебя.

– Не может быть, что прошло шестьдесят лет, – Роджерс стянул одну красную перчатку и посмотрел на свою совершенно молодую руку, – я совсем не постарел.

 – Лед, скорее всего, погрузил тебя в анабиоз, – сказал Хэнк, – это замедлило твой метаболизм, – он помолчал, внимательно следя за выражением Роджерса, и добавил: – Э-э, мы победили. Если это поможет.

 Тор раздвинул всех и обхватил Роджерса за плечи:

– Ты был заморожен очень долгое время, мой друг. Тебе стоит подкрепиться. И возможно, поевши, ты вновь почувствуешь себя окрепшим.

– Еда будет кстати, – медленно ответил он. Потом, хмурясь, повернулся к Тони. У него были невероятно голубые глаза. – Это водолазный костюм? – спросил он, показывая на покрывающую Тони с ног до головы красно-золотую броню. – Это ты вытащил меня из воды?

– Мы сделали это всей командой, – торопливо ответил Тони. – И это высокотехнологичный боевой доспех.

 Роджерс кивнул, потер ладонью лицо и, моргая, посмотрел на них. Он держался куда ровнее, чем пару минут назад и уже не опирался на стол.

– Итак, кто вы такие?

 

**

– Погодите, я все правильно понял? Он угодил во взрыв, но вместо того, чтобы умереть, он превратился в гигантского зеленого монстра, который попытался разрушить город.

 Красно-золотой шлем согласно кивнул. Жест был настолько человеческим для того, кто во всех отношениях выглядел как робот, что это сбивало. Джим Хаммонд, Человек-факел, куда больше походил на, хм, человека, но Стив все равно был абсолютно уверен, что под всем этим железом на самом деле прячется человек.

– Похоже на «Кинг-конга», – честно сказал он. Ничего из того, что ему рассказывали последние полчаса, не имело совершено никакого смысла, ну, кроме предложения Тора перекусить. Он не осознавал, что хочет есть, но когда перед ним поставили тарелку с сэндвичами, он понял, что просто умирает с голоду.

 Тор и  Железный человек отвели его в маленький камбуз, а доктор Пим и Оса оправились перезапустить двигатель, чтобы взять курс на Нью-Йорк.

 Интересно, как сейчас выглядел Нью-Йорк.

 Последние несколько дней, до взрыва, были как в тумане, но Стив был почти уверен, что они с Баки не завтракали перед тем, как запрыгнуть на немецкий самолет. А потом он, очевидно, провел шестьдесят лет во льду.

 До них дошла информация, что немецкий офицер по имени Генрих фон Земо планирует отправить самоуправляемый самолет, наполненный взрывчаткой, на территорию коалиции. Им с Баки приказали уничтожить самолет, они делали так много раз до этого. Это должна была быть обычная проходная миссия, а не... Но самолет уже взлетал, и Стив решил запрыгнуть на борт в последнюю минуту. А потом Баки зацепился за крыло, Стив упал в воду, а самолет взорвался. Он должен был отозвать миссию, нельзя было позволять себе и Баки идти неподготовленными. У них даже не было парашютов.

 У него должны были сломаться ребра от удара об воду, должны были быть ожоги от взрыва. Наверное, они залечились, когда он был заморожен. Он отделался куда легче, чем того заслуживал.

– Поверь мне, – сказал  Железный человек, – все было гораздо хуже, чем в Кинг-конге.

– Воистину, он был могущественным врагом. Но наши объединенные силы превзошли, и мы восторжествовали, – Тор сделал широкий жест рукой, охватывая себя, Железного человека и, предположительно, также других двух «Мстителей»: женщину, которая могла уменьшаться до очень малых размеров, и другого мужчину, Хэнка Пима, силы которого Стив все еще не знал. – С этих пор решили мы собираться вместе, когда встает нужда.

– Немного похоже на «Захватчиков», – вставил  Железный человек.

 Захватчики... казалось, что прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как взорвался самолет, и Баки... Но, судя по всему, он пропустил больше, чем полвека.

– Так значит, сейчас действительно двадцать первый век? – Стив потряс головой, разглядывая свои руки. Красная кожа перчаток была такой же яркой, как с утра, когда он их надевал. Они не выглядели на шестьдесят лет.

– Мне жаль, – голос Железного человека искажало эхо, но за шумами он звучал искренне. – Знаю, это должно быть трудно.

 Сидеть и жалеть себя делу не поможет.

– Человек в красном костюме, Пим, сказал, что мы выиграли войну. Как долго нам понадобилось?

– Германия сдалась в начале мая 1945, Япония – 15 августа, пару месяц спустя.

 Когда Стив ушел на последнюю миссию, был апрель. Он не дождался всего несколько недель. Они с Баки распланировали все, что они сделают, когда Гитлер сдастся и они наконец вернутся в Нью-Йорк, вплоть до ужина в Рейнбоу Рум, потому что они оба были уверенны, что за эти годы накопят достаточно неистраченных денег, чтобы себе это позволить.

 – Мы добрались до Луны? – спросил он. – Или Марса?

 – Да, – сказал Тор. – Люди были на Луне уже не единожды.

 – И мы работаем над Марсом, – добавил  Железный человек.

 – Серьезно? – он спрашивал не всерьёз; люди по-настоящему побывали _на Луне_? Сколько еще всего изменилось?

 – Ага. Запустили человека в небо из огромной пушки, –  Железный человек дернул металлической рукой, изображая выстрел.

 – И когда они добрались до Луны, – очень серьезно спросил Стив, – там были девушки из «Безумств Зигфилда»?

 Тор удивленно посмотрел на него:

 – На Луне нет людей. Луна бесплодна и безвоздушна.

 Стив моргнул, почувствовав себя немного неловко. Может,  Железный человек говорил серьезно.

 – Был такой старый фильм, – сказал он. – Я пошутил.

 – Я тоже, – сказал  Железный человек. – Но я, вообще-то, говорил о Жюль Верне.

 Стив почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться; пусть даже его собеседник отсылался не к старому французскому кино, он все еще говорил о чем-то знакомом Стиву.

 – Все равно мне больше нравится «Вокруг света за 80 дней».

  Железный человек кивнул:

 – Хорошая книга, но я всегда любил «20 000 лье под водой». Ты знал, что принципы, на которых работал Наутилус, на самом деле работают? Из морской воды действительно можно получать электричество.

 Тор смотрел на своих спутников со слегка ошеломленным видом.

 – Воистину, – сказал он.

Становилось понятно, что  Железный человек сам построил себе костюм, хотя Стив понятия не имел, где он взял на это деньги. Он был инженером, если Стив хоть что-то понимал в инженерах.

 Он снова опустил взгляд на свои руки. Люди, к которым он попал, были очень приветливыми, но во всей этой ситуации чувствовалось что-то неправильное. Он должен был отчитаться кому-то, но миссия, с которой он вернулся, закончилась много десятков лет назад; война закончилась, и все армейские, кого он знал, возможно, мертвы, в том числе и командующий состав.

 У него не было семьи до войны; это была одна из причин, почему его выбрали для проекта суперсолдата. У него не было никого, кроме Баки, а сейчас...

 У него даже дома больше не было, и, если он официально считался мертвым, он не мог даже вселиться в гостиницу. Нельзя снять деньги со своего счета в банке, если ты мертв.

– Итак, – сказал Стив, стараясь выглядеть бодро, – «Доджерс» все еще играют на Эббетс Филд?

 Тор нахмурился:

– Что?

  Железный человек на секунду отвел взгляд, но потом снова посмотрел на Стива. Металлическая пластина, закрывающая лицо, не выдавала никаких эмоций, но Стиву показалось, что он видит сожаление.

– Как раз об этом... Просто чтоб ты знал, я думаю, что все, кто в этом участвовал, были подонками.

 

**

– На моих людей из Щ.И.Т.а можно положиться, господин президент. Я хорошо им за это плачу. И если они говорят, что это он, значит, это он. Или так, или лакей Старка врет, а даже у Старка не хватит наглости делать подобные заявления без веских оснований.

 Повисла длинная пауза, нарушаемая только механическим потрескиванием – неизбежное последствие звонка в Веспужию. Веспуджия, может, и была относительно хорошо развита технологически, но все-таки это была небольшая страна посреди южноамериканских тропических лесов, и спутниковая связь для местного правительства не была приоритетной задачей.

– Мне нужен это кусок льда, Хаммер, до того, как они сумеют, так сказать, разморозить его, – даже через телефон голос Эль Президента, тихий и хриплый, вызывал у Хаммера мурашки. Старик был стар как черт и просто излучал опасность. С другой стороны, он очень хорошо платил за оружие и боеприпасы, и Веспуджия была одним из главных источников сырья Хаммер Индастриз, а это, безусловно, стоило всего отвращения, которое испытывал Хаммер при каждом разговоре.

 – Будет не так просто. Супергеройская команда, которой платит Старк, отвезла его в так называемое Поместье Мстителей, и хотя система защиты там не такая совершенная, как в Щ.И.Т.е, у меня нет там своих людей, – не то чтобы он не хотел, вовсе нет, но Энтони Старк обычно вдохновлял своих служащих на абсолютную лояльность, без сомнения, не без помощи экстравагантных зарплат.

 С Говардом Старком было куда проще, но тот был опытный бизнесмен, и он понимал, как все работает и, когда нужно, готов был идти на компромисс. Его избалованный выскочка-сынок был гораздо более назойливый, недалекий самовлюбленный щенок, который напропалую игнорировал все возможные неписанные правила, которых Говард и другие главы корпораций всегда придерживались, когда вели дела на чужой территории.

Хаммер Индастриз были главными поставщиками оружия в Щ.И.Т. с момента основания организации, они же предоставляли им систему защиты.

 – Мне не нужны твои извинения, Джастин, – прохрипел в трубку Эль Президент. Легкий немецкий акцент придавал словам грубый тон. – У нас был уговор. Поверь, если это в самом деле Роджерс, то в твоих же интересах сделать так, чтоб он и дальше оставался во льду. Мои люди возьмут на себя весь риск. Твоя работа – просто достать информацию. Уверен, это не так уж и сложно... – он не договорил, будто намекая, что Хаммеру едва ли хватало умений.

 Хаммер глубоко вздохнул, и направил все свои мысли в сторону плутония, урана, свинцовых шахт и нефтяных вышек Южной Америки.

 – Они должны будут доставить его в Щ.И.Т., директор им приказал, – даже Тони Старк, наивный и недальновидный, не станет пренебрегать прямым приказом полковника Фьюри, особенно после того, как заключил с Щ.И.Т.ом контракт.

– Это было бы очень удобно, – глумливо произнес Президент, – если опустить тот факт, что никто не знает, где находится штаб-квартира Фьюри, не говоря уже о том, как туда пробраться.

 – Моя компания разработала и установила их систему безопасности, – вкрадчиво произнес Хаммер. Он хранил эту информацию, как козырную карту для торгов на случай, если когда-нибудь придется пересмотреть их соглашение, но сейчас Старк Индастриз планировали преобразовать систему безопасности Щ.И.Т.а, и информация стремительно теряла свою ценность. – Думаю, я смогу собрать нужную вам информацию, но это несколько скажется на стоимости импорта моих товаров... – и он недоговорил, как Эль Президент раньше.

 – Думаю, мы сможем договориться.

 

**Глава 2**

*******

Лаборатория Хэнка Пима была заполнена странными электрическими приборами, как будто усеянными мигающими лампочками. Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, для чего эти приборы были нужны, но они казались очень дорогими. Работодатель Железного человека, должно быть, был очень богат –  Железный человек употребил слово «миллиардер», но это наверняка для эффектности. Ни у кого не было миллиарда долларов, даже у Рокфеллеров.

 С другой стороны, у него очень кстати оказалось лишнее поместье, которое он отдал под штаб-квартиру Мстителей, так что он, наверное, все-таки был миллионером.

 Стив опустил руки на край лабораторного стола, на котором он сидел, и покачал босыми ногами. Металлический стол разрабатывали так, чтобы на нем мог поместиться Тор, и ноги Стива болтались в нескольких сантиметрах от пола.

 Тони Старк, наверное, стареющий бизнес-магнат, который под конец жизни подался в филантропы, чтобы искупить все свои недостойные поступки. Или, может, ему стало скучно, и он решил проспонсировать команду супергероев, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь. В любом случае тот факт, что ему нужен был телохранитель, причем такой грозный, как  Железный человек, уже говорил о многом, и Стив не был уверен, что только о хорошем. Многое можно сказать о человеке, зная его врагов.

 – Насколько я могу судить, все в порядке, – Пим выглянул из-за аппарата, с которым только что возился, и улыбнулся. – Для человека, который провел во льду шестьдесят лет, ты в удивительно хорошей форме. Так или иначе, это была простая формальность. Уверен, доктора в Щ.И.Т.е захотят снова тебя проверить, и, возможно, это снова будет простой формальностью.

 Стив спрыгнул со стола, кафельный пол под босыми ногами был холодным.

 – Полагаю, ты не выяснил причину? – спросил Стив. – В смысле, почему я не постарел?

 – Я придерживаюсь идеи, что соединение низкой температуры льда и латентного исцеляющего фактора вызвало состояние анабиоза.

 – Ты хочешь сказать, что мне столько же лет, сколько в 1945, потому что я был заморожен? – вслух это звучало еще смешнее. Он не должен был выжить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остаться того же возраста. Люди не замерзают, чтобы потом растаять и рассказать свою историю, по крайней мере вне журналов с научной фантастикой.

 Пим немного смутился и снова нахмурился, глядя на свои инструменты.

 – Вообще говоря, да. Знаю, звучит глупо, но порой случаются вещи и постраннее.

 Стив не стал спорить. Он подавил желание спросить, что это за странные вещи, и просто кивнул.

 – Я могу надеть куртку обратно? – он поднял тунику, рассматривая прожженные и рваные дыры на синей коже. – Вообще-то, можешь подсказать, я могу где-нибудь достать новый костюм? Какую-нибудь гражданскую одежду? – внезапно он осознал, что понятия не имеет, как выглядит повседневная одежда в будущем. Может, облегающие и яркие костюмы, которые носили Пим и Оса, вовсе и не были костюмами. Может, люди просто сейчас так одевались.

 – Железный человек позвонил и предупредил Тони, что ты приедешь, – Пим небрежно махнул рукой. – Уверен, у него найдется для тебя одежда. Но возвращаясь к сыворотке; ты же понимаешь, что как только просочится информация, что ты жив, тобой сильно заинтересуется сразу множество людей. Сыворотку суперсолдата пытались воссоздать много раз, но ты единственный удачный подопытный, о котором мы знаем, – он нахмурился и добавил: – Послушай, если кто-то захочет использовать тебя, чтобы возобновить эксперименты, откажи им. И не стесняйся звать Мстителей, если возникнут проблемы. Некоторые ученые из проекта «Оружие X» не самые хорошие люди.

 – Я знаю, – сказал Стив. Во время войны дважды пытались воссоздать формулу суперсолдата, и обе попытки катастрофически проваливались; солдаты, на которых тестировали дефектную сыворотку, сходили с ума. – Думаю, мне надо связаться с армией, сообщить им, что я все еще жив.

 Пим пожал плечами:

 – Я бы не стал волноваться по этому поводу. Щ.И.Т. – спонсируемая ООН военная организация. Уверен, они смогут доходчиво объяснить армейским твою ситуацию.

 И они наверняка смогут, со временем, но Стив знал, какие всплывают бюрократические завороты, когда объединялись две разные военные организации. Ему нужны были деньги, действующие документы и крыша над головой; все, что у него сейчас было – это его щит и порванный костюм. Он даже не знал, где он сегодня будет спать, разве что Мстители будут так добры и предложат ему комнату.

 – Тебе надо поговорить с Тони, когда он сюда придет, – продолжал Пим, как будто читая мысли Стива. – Он сможет достать все, что тебе нужно.

 Стив уже готов был возразить, сказать, что ему не нужно ничьей благотворительности, но в дверь постучали.

 Из-за двери показался высокий черноволосый мужчина с одеждой в руках.

 – Я подумал, это может тебе пригодиться, – сказал он, протянув ему стопку.

 – Спасибо, – сказал Стив. Он взял вещи и разложил их на лабораторном столе.

 Мужчина медленно осмотрел Стива с ног до головы.

 – Я позвонил секретарю и сказал ей купить тебе кое-какую одежду. Ей пришлось отгадывать размер, но думаю, все подойдет.

 – Спасибо, – повторил Стив. Он в свою очередь тоже изучал незнакомца. У него были черные волосы и короткая бородка, он был немного ниже, чем сам Стив, широкоплечий, но в целом очень стройный. Лицо острое, с резко выпирающими скулами, а глаза были глубокого темно-синего цвета. Стив понятия не имел, кто это.

 – Вы работаете на мистера Старка?

 Мужчина улыбнулся, и Стив пересмотрел свои выводы о его возрасте; несмотря на бородку, он был ровесником Стива, а может, и младше.

 – Я и есть мистер Старк, – сказал он. – Но не называй меня так. Люди, от которых я хотел бы слышать это имя, отказываются меня так называть, и было бы странно слышать его от того, кто не сидит в моем совете директоров. Все зовут меня Тони.

 – Если ты пришел, чтоб потыкать его иголками, ты опоздал, – сказал Пим. – Медицинский осмотр уже закончен, и, думаю, с него на сегодня хватит.

 – Я в порядке, честно, – сказал Стив.

И это был Тони Старк, богатый спонсор Мстителей? Да ему было едва за двадцать. Стив еще раз его оглядел, отмечая расстегнутую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, расслабленный галстук и взлохмаченные волосы. Должно быть, Старк получил все деньги в наследство.

 – Я спустился, только чтобы принести одежду, клянусь, – заверил Старк. Он ухмыльнулся Пиму: – _Это я_ планировал подождать пару часов, прежде чем попросить взглянуть на его щит.

 – Это был медицинский осмотр! – воскликнул Пим. – Я хотел убедиться, что с ним все в порядке после стольких лет во льду! Это не просто чтобы побаловать свое научное любопытство! _Это у меня_ есть хоть какие-то представления о сдержанности!

 Кажется, это было продолжение какого-то бесконечного спора, и Стив подозревал, что к нему, в общем и целом, происходящее имело мало отношения. Кажется, эти двое знали друг друга больше, чем того предполагала очевидная роль Старка в финансовой поддержке.

 – К тому же у меня тут тесты, и их надо проанализировать, – добавил Пим, приподняв бровь.

 – Намек понял, Каланча, – Старк повернулся к Стиву и опустил на его голую руку ладонь. – Давай, одевайся, чтобы не шокировать Джарвиса, и я устрою тебе экскурсию.

 Стив внимательнее пригляделся к стопке одежды. Обычные джинсы, голубая хлопковая футболка, белье и носки.

 – Я не знал, какой у тебя размер ноги, – продолжал говорить Старк, пока Стив снимал свои кожаные форменные штаны и надевал новую одежду. – Извини.

 – Все в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Мне нравятся мои сапоги, – красные сапоги были привычным, и сейчас Стив был этому рад. Он начал натягивать через голову футболку. – Кто такой Джарвис?

 – Теоретически он дворецкий, – голубая ткань футболки закрывала лицо Старка, но голос звучал так, как будто он улыбался. – Но фактически он управляет всей моей бытовой жизнью, потому что, кажется, он думает, что мне меня доверить нельзя.

 Стив закончил с футболкой и засунул ноги в сапоги, потоптавшись, чтобы они сели.

 – Дворецкий, – повторил он.

 – Если вам интересно мое мнение, – вставил Пим, – то мне кажется, он думает, что никому из нас нельзя давать управлять своей жизнью.

 У Мстителей был свой собственный дворецкий. Как у Бэтмена.  Железный человек говорил, что они несколько похожи на Захватчиков, но Стив не видел особого сходства, кроме того, что у них были костюмы и суперсилы. Начать с того, что никто еще не назвал его «невежественным человечишкой».

 Нэмору очень нравилась эта фраза. Ему нравилось представляться как Принц Атлантики, и он предпочитал игнорировать тот факт, что сам наполовину был человеком.

 Захватчики – Стив, Баки, Нэмор, Джим Хаммонд и Торо – были командой, только когда их посылали на совместные миссии. Большую часть времени это были только Стив и Баки; он проводил столько же времени на миссиях со спецподразделением, с «Ревущими коммандос», сколько и с Джимом и Нэмором.

 А эти люди жили вместе; у них была постоянная штаб-квартира и все причитающееся. Из того, что он слышал на подводной лодке, он сделал вывод, что Тор,  Железный человек, Пим и Оса были, если не друзьями, то по крайней мере приятелями. Даже Старк, их спонсор, казался больше коллегой, чем начальником или бизнес-партнером.

 – Ладно, – сказал Стив. – Я готов к экскурсии.

 Поместье было громадным, гораздо больше, чем надо для четырех человек, но оно не было пугающе роскошным, как те поместья, что видел Стив в Англии. Не было гигантских зеркал в золотых рамах, старинных портретов маслом давно умерших родственников, которых частично ожидал увидеть Стив. Ему нравилось, что мебель была из простого лакированного дерева, а не резная и позолоченная. Стив все равно считал, что позолота выглядит ужасно.

 В прошлом году он с Баки оставался на ночь во французском старинном замке. Нацистский генерал использовал его как полевую штаб-квартиру, но в нем все еще оставалась мебель 17-18 века. Стив боялся к ней притронуться.

 – Его построил на рубеже веков один металлургический магнат, – говорил Старк, проводя Стива через холл. Потолок был в два этажа высотой, на второй этаж вела широкая лестница с резными металлическими перилами. – Мой отец купил его в начале 70-х. Я практически вырос здесь. Но я определенно не смог бы жить здесь один, и хотелось бы, чтобы его использовали для чего-то хорошего, – он кивнул в сторону лестницы, губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке. – Когда мне было пять, я сломал ключицу, пытаясь скатиться по этим перилам.

 – Я вырос в небольшой квартире на нижнем Ист-Сайде, – в свою очередь поделился Стив. – Там не было перил, по которым можно было скатываться. Зато я свалился с пожарной лестницы, когда мне было восемь. Пришлось зашивать колено.

 Он играл в Робина Гуда с Арни, мальчишки с противоположной стороны улицы. Матери это очень не понравилось, особенно учитывая, что им и до этого запрещено было играть у пожарной лестницы.

 – Все эти годы, когда я читал про тебя в школе, я никогда не представлял тебя прыгающим с пожарной лестницы, – весело с легкой улыбкой признался Старк.

 Стив отвернулся, чувствуя, как загорается лицо:

 – Даже не верится, что про меня до сих пор читают.

 Старк показал на глубокие вмятины на деревянных половицах у основания лестницы:

 – Это от молота Тора. Я думал, Джарвис его убьет. Это единственный раз, когда я видел Тора испуганным.

 Продолжение речи Старка, каким бы оно ни было, было прервано громкими ударами в переднюю дверь.

 Стив вздрогнул, и автоматически резко сел на корточки, протянув руку к щиту. Рядом с ним, как замороженный, застыл Старк.

 Достойного вида мужчина средних лет вышел из бокового коридора, поспешно направляясь к двери, и Стив заставил себя расслабиться. Это просто стук в дверь, не о чем было беспокоиться.

 С позы Старка тоже сошла напряженность, и он направился в сторону входа. Стив нахмурился; он среагировал на шум, как солдат на грани военного нервоза. Может, телохранитель в дорогой броне был вовсе не для галочки.

 Прежде чем Старк или другой мужчина — предположительно Джарвис — смогли дойти до двери, она распахнулась, с громким стуком отскочив от стены. В проеме стоял высокий широкоплечий человек в черной военной форме. Стив заметил повязку на глазу и седые виски.

 – Старк! – проревел он знакомым голосом, тыча в сторону Старка знакомой незажженной сигарой. – Я ж тебе говорил, что ты потеряешь все свои контракты, если не притащить этот шмоток льда в Щ.И.Т. Что, слова слишком сложные, не разобрал?

 Стив моргнул. Силуэт в двери не изменился.

 – Ник? – в последний раз он видел сержанта Ника Фьюри в баре в Париже. Он был в грязном камуфляже и бодро бил до потери сознания какого-то морпеха пивной бутылкой. Пиратская повязка и седые виски были новыми, да и он стал заметно чище, хотя все так же небрит, но он никак не выглядел старше шестидесяти.

 Ник уставился на него:

 – Роджерс? Только не говори, что они уже тебя разморозили?! – он снова повернулся к Старку. – Ты должен был отдать его в руки надлежащим властям, в данном случае, мне, – он ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем.

 – Я правильно тебя расслышал, Ник? – второй мужчина, выше и шире, подвинув Ника плечом, вступил в дверной проем. – О бог мой, Кэп! – так же, как и Ник, Дум-Дум Дуган выглядел почти не изменившимся с тех пор, когда Стив видел его в последний раз (в данном случае выходящим из парижского бара с перекинутым через могучее плечо бездыханным телом Ника). У него был все тот же потертый котелок и пламенно-рыжие усы, которые были всегда, сколько Стив его помнил.

 Ник проигнорировал его, все еще глядя на Стива.

 – Притащить его сюда – это практически похищение.

 Старк вздернул бровь:

 – Ну не знаю, – сказал он. – Учитывая, что его нашли в международных водах работники Старк Индастриз, находясь на подводной лодке, принадлежащей Старк Индастриз... технически, согласно международному морскому праву, Капитан Америка теперь моя собственность, – он повернулся к Стиву и улыбнулся, показывая, что всего лишь шутит.

 Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. Было ясно, что Старк за словом в карман не лез, к тому же он явно не страдал от недостатка храбрости. Мало кто был готов спорить с Ником Фьюри, и еще меньше был тех, кто мог его переспорить. Все, кого Стив знал до этого, сами были членами коммандос, и из них победить в споре получалось только у Дум-Дум Дугана, заместителя командира.

 – А, да хватит уже, – сказал Дуган. Он отодвинул Ника и пересек холл, дойдя до Стива в два огромных шага, и заключил его в свои медвежьи объятья. – Я думал, ты умер, – сказал он, похлопывая Стива между лопаток.

Стив похлопал его по спине, улыбаясь так, что заболели щеки:

 – Дум-Дум, я дышать не могу.

Дуган отпустил его, и Стив шагнул назад, покачав головой:

 – Баки всегда говорил, что вы с Фьюри заключите однажды контракт с дьяволом, но я ему никогда не верил. Не то чтобы я не рад вас видеть, но... откуда вы тут? – спросил Стив.

 – В смысле не старые и дряхлые? – Дуган кивнул на Ника: – У него спроси. Долгая история.

 – Ты не единственный правительственный научный проект, – ответил Фьюри.

Взгляд Дугана стал серьезнее:

 – Насчет Баки... мне очень жаль, – сказал он. – Он был хорошим парнем.

 Стив опустил взгляд на полированный паркет. На секунду линии между досками стали нечеткими и поплыли. Он сильно зажмурился и снова посмотрел на Дугана.

 – Был, – тихо сказал он, думая, показались ли такими же напряженными его слова остальным.

 – Возвращайся со мной в штаб-квартиру, останешься там, пока мы приведем твою жизнь обратно в порядок, – Ник так сильно хлопнул Стива по плечу, что еще чуть-чуть и оставил бы синяки.

 – Или ты можешь остаться здесь на некоторое время и сходить в парикмахерскую  с утра, – вставил Старк. – Уже почти восемь вечера, вряд ли ночью что-то будут делать. – Он махнул в сторону массивной лестницы: – места тут хватает.

 Стив перевел взгляд со Старка на коммандос. Судя по тому, что он слышал о Щ.И.Т.е от Мстителей, это была какая-то секретная военная организация, которая была как-то связана то ли со шпионажем, то ли с партизанской войной. Ему нравились Ник и Дуган, но он не был уверен, что готов немедленно сдать себя в руки секретной правительственной организации, которую возглавлял, судя по всему, сержант Фьюри. С него на всю жизнь хватило правительственных лабораторий.

 – Спасибо, – сказал он. – Буду очень благодарен.

 – Ну ладно, – проворчал Ник. Он снова повернулся к Старку: – Старк, нам надо обсудить планы моей новой штаб-квартиры. Можешь притащить их и его где-нибудь в 9:00.

 

**

Поместье Мстителей не казалось огромным в свете дня, но посреди ночи оно было бескрайним и гулким.

 Стив пытался уснуть, но вместо этого ворочался, снова и снова просыпаясь от снов, которых он, к счастью, не мог вспомнить. Наконец он сдался и теперь слонялся по коридорам, стараясь не жалеть себя.

 Большое старое здание было совсем пустым. Тор куда-то исчез почти сразу, как они прибыли в Нью-Йорк, доктор Пим и Оса ушли к себе несколько часов назад, и сейчас спали в одной из многочисленных комнат поместья.

 Тони Старк ушел в свою квартиру, которая, очевидно, располагалась рядом с офисами Старк Индастриз, а где был  Железный человек, Стив не знал. Наверное, охранял квартиру Старка.

 Он уже начал думать, что все-таки зря отказался от приглашения Ника и Дугана. С одной стороны, не хотелось бы застрять в правительственной лаборатории, но с другой, Щ.И.Т. — военная организация, а значит, в штаб-квартире в любое время суток были люди.

 Стив прошелся сквозь большой бальный зал, переделанный в гимнастическую комнату, через атриум и комнаты, которые раньше явно были спальными. Потом он спустился по задней лестнице на первый этаж, смутно надеясь найти кухню. Но вместо этого он оказался в пустых коридорах, которые, казалось, тянулись на километры; в лившемся из окон неясном свете подсвечники в стиле ар деко  бросали на стену причудливые тени.

 Он свернул и обнаружил себя лицом к лицу со своим отражением в громадном с золоченой рамой зеркале. Он не подпрыгнул, но еле удержался. Дальше по коридору была открытая дверь, свет лился на темный восточный ковер, покрывающий пол коридора.

 Стив поколебался, не желая отвлекать Мстителя, кто бы это ни был, но решил, что если бы они действительно хотели уединения, то закрыли бы дверь.

 Освещенная комната явно была библиотекой, каждую стену занимали высокие деревянные стеллажи.  Железный человек, все еще облаченный в красно-золотой металлический костюм, сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и читал книгу.

 Он поднял голову, когда Стив вошел.

 – Кэп, – поздоровался он гулким голосом. – Уже поздно, и ты не спишь. Все в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь?

 – О, нет, я в порядке, – ответил Стив.  Железный человек был добр к нему, но Стив не знал его и дня. Он не собирался загружать его своими проблемами и совершенно точно не собирался говорить о кошмарах, которые сам едва помнил. – Просто не смог уснуть.

 – Знакомое чувство, – сказал  Железный человек. Шлем не давал увидеть выражение лица, и это до сих пор сбивало с толку.

 Стив сел в небольшое кресло напротив:

 – Здесь очень пусто ночью.

 – Думаю, поэтому Старк и разрешил нам здесь жить, —  Железный человек закрыл книгу и положил ее на край стола. – Я вот точно не хотел бы жить здесь один.

 – Я тоже, – согласился Стив.

 Свет от настольной лампы неярко отражался в красной грудной пластине. Стиву вдруг показалось странным, что он носит доспех так поздно ночью, занимаясь чем-то простым, вроде чтения книги. Несмотря на то, что теперь он совершенно точно был уверен, что  Железный человек был на самом деле человеком, а не роботом, вполне вероятно было, что он физически не может снять костюм. Может, у него что-то было не так. Может, у него был полиомиелит, или он был сильно травмирован во время какого-то несчастного случая, когда работал на Старка, и костюм скрывал какую-то тайную болезнь.

 – Когда я подписывался на эту работу, я не ждал, что будет столько сопутствующих бонусов. Меньше всего я думал, что окажусь в команде. И никто из нас даже не мечтал, что мы найдем тебя.

 Похоже, что это была хорошая работа: раздвижная крыша над головой и команда, которая прикроет твою спину. Но еще и опасная, если все длинные и запутанные истории, которые рассказывал ему на подводной лодке Тор, были правдой.

 У Стива был опыт опасной работы. Это все, чем он занимался с тех пор, как началась война. Он никогда и не строил планов на то, что он будет делать, когда война закончится, разве что прогуляться по Центральному парку, поесть разок в Рэйнбоу Рум или посмотреть снова игру Доджерс – что сейчас было, если верить  Железному человеку, невозможно – потому что он никогда не думал, что увидит конец войны.

 Он думал, что он падет в бою, а не что кто-то погибнет за него.

 Но сейчас война давно прошла, и армии больше не нужен был суперсолдат, разве что для экспериментов, и он даже без совета доктора Пима не стал бы на них соглашаться. Единственное, на что Стиву хватало квалификации, это мелкая художественная работа в рекламном издательстве, а он даже до войны не хотел провести остаток жизни сидя за столом.

 Он не просил быть Капитаном Америкой; он просто хотел быть солдатом, внести свой вклад. Но он знал, что быть Капитаном у него получалось чертовски лучше, чем могло бы получится быть художником.

 Мстители решили быть супергероями, хотя не было никакой войны, и судя по тому, как основательно они устроились,  похоже, они планировали заниматься этим еще долго.

 – Тор и остальные, – начал Стив, – у них у всех есть суперсилы.

 Железный человек кивнул.

 – Но у тебя нет? – Стив все же спросил, хотя был практически уверен, что прав. Если бы у него были силы, ему не нужен бы был доспех.

 – Нет, – Железный человек развел руками, – я просто парень в жестяном костюме.

 Стив кивнул:

 – Тогда почему ты это делаешь? Когда я пошел волонтером в программу суперсолдата, я просто хотел помочь на войне. Служить своей стране.

 – Потому же, наверное, –  Железный человек слегка пожал облаченными в железо плечами. – Я хотел помочь людям. Мне очень повезло; кое-что произошло со мной около года назад. Я должен был умереть, но не умер. И теперь я должен это оправдать, сделать так, чтоб это было не зря. Я просто рад, что костюм, которой сделал Старк, дал мне этот шанс.

 Так значит, под этой железной оболочкой с ним что-то не так, подумал Стив.

 – В те времена, откуда я, как бы странно это ни звучало, – даже думать об этом странно, – люди таким не занимались. Это что-то из Супермена. Субмаринер, Человек-факел и я, мы делали это, потому что сражались со страшным злом. С чем вы сражаетесь сейчас? Кроме этого монстра, Халка.

 – То, что война закончилась, вовсе не значит, что страшного зла больше нет, – сказал  Железный человек. – И с частью этого зла не могут бороться обычные люди обычными способами, – он невесело усмехнулся. – Прости. Это совсем не поможет тебе уснуть.

 Это была не совсем правда. Пусть было печально, что конец войны не уничтожил потребность в людях вроде Стива, но если все еще оставалась угроза, с которой могли справиться только Железный человек или Тор, тогда у Стива все еще оставалась цель, даже если теперь придется идти к ней в одиночку.

 – Все нормально, – сказал он.

 Железный человек обвел рукой окружавшую их библиотеку:

 – Иногда, когда я не могу уснуть, чтение помогает, – он встал, подошел к одной из полок, вытащил книгу и протянул ее Стиву.

 Стив поднялся и пересек комнату, чтобы взять книгу.

 – «Приключения Шерлока Холмса», – прочитал он вслух. – Я очень любил эту книжку, когда бы маленьким, – это были отличные приключенческие истории с множеством чудесных деталей, и он хотел быть похожим на Холмса и Ватсона; когда Стиву было десять, они с Арни поклялись переехать в Лондон, жить в комнате на Бейкер-стрит и разгадывать загадочные происшествия, когда вырастут. А потом вышли «Ангелы ада», и Стив решил, что хочет быть летчиком. Арни так и не простил его до конца за это. – Как ты узнал?

 – Я не знал, – Железный человек, пожав плечами, покачал головой. – Просто мне всегда нравилось, как у Холмса всегда в конце находилось логичное решение.

 – Спасибо, – еще раз сказал Стив. – Не буду мешать тебе читать. Увидимся утром.

 Железный человек кивнул:

 – Надеюсь, поможет. Тебе, наверное, надо попробовать поспать перед тем, как на тебя снова набросится Ник Фьюри.

 – Тебе тоже, – улыбнувшись, сказал Стив и вышел из библиотеки с книгой в руках.

 Вернувшись в свою комнату, Стив устроился на кровати, прислонившись спиной к деревянной спинке, включил прикроватный светильник и открыл книгу.

 «Поздравляю с восьмым днем рождения, Тони,» – было написано на форзаце аккуратным почерком, – «с любовью, твоя мама».

 Стив перелистнул на содержание; «Собака Баскервиллей» была в самом конце. Он нашел нужную страницу и начал читать.

  _Мистер Шерлок Холмс сидел за столом и завтракал. Обычно он вставал довольно поздно, если не считать тех нередких случаев..._

 

**

– Ну, – подытожил Тони, когда лифт, поднявшись из подземной штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а, остановился на первом этаже, – все прошло не так плохо, как могло бы.

Двери лифта открылись, и все пятеро вышли в кладовку. Штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а находилась под парикмахерской в Ист-Виллидж; попасть туда можно было через секретный лифт, спрятанный за задней стенкой кладовки, позади полки с шампунями. Аварийный вход был спрятан в парикмахерском кресле, которое ныряло под пол сквозь секретный люк. Тони абсолютно понимал желание Ника Фьюри сменить базу действий.

 – Ну да, – сказал Хэнк. – Мы могли бы отчитываться перед десятью генералами вместо пяти.

 Он был одет в повседневную одежду – как и все, кроме Тора, у которого повседневной одежды не было – но Тони подозревал, что он все равно надел под нее костюм.

 – Извините, – сказал Кэп.

 Джен проигнорировала и его, и Хэнка.

 – Согласна, – сказала она, – Фьюри мог сдержать обещание и разорвать ваш контракт.

 – И возобновить старый с Хаммер Индастриз? – Тони приподнял бровь. – Кроме нас, они единственная частная компания, у которой есть технологии и оборудование, чтобы получать адамантий, а Фьюри практически уверен, что они тайно поставляют его Виктору Фон Думу.

 Не говоря уже о том, что инженерный отдел Джастина Хаммера категорически не мог бы удовлетворить технические требования нового проекта Фьюри. Тони самому скорее всего придется просить помощи с подсчетами анти-материи для нужного топлива у доктора Рида Ричардса.

 Тони был почти уверен, что Фьюри не удосужился проинформировать Хаммера о том, кого именно он выбрал, чтобы построить свою новую штаб-квартиру; старый олигарх еще не звонил Тони и не кричал на него с пеной у рта.

 – Я бы сказал, что Ник больше лает, чем кусает, но это неправда, – Стив обошел коробку с кремами после бритья и потянулся к ручке кладовки. – Хотя я не думал, что у армейских будет столько вопросов.

 – Большинство людей, пропавших без вести, не появляются в том же состоянии, что исчезли, спустя шестьдесят лет, – сказал Хэнк. – Радуйся, что им хватило отпечатков пальцев и крови, и они не потребовали образца ткани. Единственная причина, по которой они не взяли у тебя образец ДНК, это то, что нет образца для сравнения.

 Доктора Щ.И.Т.а устроили вокруг Кэпа маневры, чуть стороне в стороне стояли люди в костюмах, в которых Тони узнал правительственных агентов, и делали заметки. Фьюри позвал вооруженные силы, чтобы они могли приступить к опознанию и бумажной работе, так чтобы Стива вновь официально признали живым и заплатили ему все, что задолжали за эти годы. Особенно их интересовали образцы крови, хотя они сумели скрыть разочарование, когда Стив настоял на том, чтобы кровь уничтожили, а не оставили для исследований.

 Тони догадывался, что это Хэнк предложил ему эту идею. Он смутно припоминал, что Хэнк несколько лет назад изучал какие-то аспекты программы Оружия X.

 – Я ожидал, что они устроят прием теплее для столько прославленного воина, – крайне  неодобрительным тоном сказал Тор. Он от души закрыл дверцу, и Тони услышал глухой стук упавшей с полки коробки.

 Парикмахерской пользовался в основном только персонал Щ.И.Т.а, так что никто даже не оглянулся, когда четыре человека в уличной одежде и двухметровый мужчина в красном плаще как ни в чем не бывало шагнули из кладовки прямо в главный зал.

 Кэп приподнял небольшую коробку, которую нес в руках.

 – По крайней мере они отдали мне мои вещи. – Он посмотрел на свое отражение в занимавшем всю стену зеркале и покачал головой: – Мне надо постричься.

 Вместо привычного ежика, с которым Кэп появлялся на всех агитационных плакатах, отросшие светлые волосы лежали на голове в легком беспорядке и свисали на глаза. Выглядело на удивление мило.

 Солнце ярко светило над головой, почти ослепляя после нескольких часов под искусственным светом. Тони поморгал и вытащил телефон позвонить Хэппи, чтобы он подъехал. Судя по тому, каким взглядом Кэп смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины и пешеходов, показывать ему сейчас метро было не самой лучшей идеей.

 – Настал полдень, – заметил Тор. – Нам надо найти, где отобедать.

 Он едва договорил, как прямо перед ними с визгом остановились два больших черных фургона, один из них заехал правым колесом на тротуар. Задние двери одновременно распахнулись, и из машин вывалилась группа людей в черных костюмах. Все были вооружены автоматами.

 Тони выронил мобильный и бросился за ближайшую нелегально припаркованную машину. Прибывшие открыли огонь. На мгновенье он был невероятно благодарен, что Фьюри не знал, что он Железный человек, так что он смог без вопросов пронести с собой чемодан, в котором хранился его костюм. Полезно иногда быть параноиком.

 Он переоделся и выскочил из-за машины – красного Форда Эксплорера – меньше, чем за полминуты, в ушах звенело от звука выстрелов. Джен, уже в форме Осы, летела в лицо темноволосому мужчине, который направил свое оружие на трехметрового Хэнка. Тор шаг за шагом приближался к нападающим, крутящийся Мьельнир создавал перед ним что-то наподобие металлического щита, пули отлетали с громким лязгом.

 Кэп вытащил щит из заплечной сумки, где он его прятал, и как-то умудрился сбросить джинсы и футболку, обнажив красно-бело-синюю кожу; среди вещей, которые ему вернули, было несколько запасных костюмов. Тони видел, как он припал к земле, уворачиваясь от потока пуль, снова вскочил на ноги, бросил щит, и тот прилетел прямо в грудь одному из нападавших. Он повернулся и ногой выбил автомат у подобравшегося сзади мужчины, вытянул руку, поймал срикошетивший щит и отразил им очередной выстрел. Он сражался, как будто танцевал, каждый выпад был четко выверен, практичен, без лишних движений.

 Тони поднял руки и запустил репульсорный луч, сбивая двух стрелявших с ног.

 – Вы крупно ошиблись, ребята, – сказал он, аппаратура в шлеме усилила его голос. – Кто вас прислал? Надеюсь, он много вам платит.

 В шлеме пропищал индикатор низкой батареи. Тони не обратил внимания. Он не зарядил сегодня броню. Он просто не думал, что пригодится.

 Один из нападавших, темноволосый и загорелый, пытался подняться на ноги, ругаясь на какой-то смеси испанского и немецкого. Его напарник, блондин с жестким ежиком, стоял, не двигаясь.

 – Пули не выстоят против силы могучего Мьельнира! – прокричал Тор. Он ударил одного из стрелков, тот отлетел и сбил с ног двух своих товарищей.

 После этого дело оставалось за малым. Через несколько минут большая часть атакующих лежала, корчась, на земле, кроме того, которого Хэнк держал вниз головой. Сейчас он вырос почти до пятнадцати футов, выше, чем когда-либо.

 – Хорошо сработано, Каланча! – сказал ему Тони.

 Хэнк странно посмотрел на него.

 – Я тут подумал, – как бы между делом заметил он, – что, наверное, мне не стоит больше называть себя Человеком-муравьем.

 – _¡Libereme! ¡Dejeme!_ – прокричал пленник, он был молодой и почти такой же светловолосый, как Кэп.

 – Мне тоже было интересно, – сказал Кэп, – почему твое кодовое имя «Человек-муравей»? Ты куда больше похож на Гиганта.

 Хэнк пожал плечами, случайно раскачав заложника, тот закричал на него.

 – Раньше я уменьшался, как Джен. И у меня был шлем, с помощью которого я мог говорить с муравьями.

 Кэп кивнул:

 – Звучит логично.

Судя по озадаченному выражению лица Стива, это звучало как угодно, но не логично. У людей случалась подобная реакция, когда они впервые слышали объяснение Хэнка про «я разговариваю с муравьями». Тони бы тоже удивился, если бы не видел его в действии.

 Джен припорхала и села на плечо Хэнка, поглядывая на перевернутого мужчину:

 – Он думал, что муравьи помогут ему бороться с преступностью.

 Кэп снова кивнул, все еще сбитый с толку. Он присел на корточки, так чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с заключенным Хэнка.

 – Кто вы? Кто послал вас нас убить?

 – Вива Эль Президенте! – выкрикнул пленник и сжал зубы.

 – Остановите его! – закричал Тони, бросаясь вперед, но было уже поздно. Мужчина уже обмяк, очевидно мертвый.

 – Цианид, – сказал Кэп, выпрямляясь. – Он прятал капсулу во рту.

 – Они все мертвы, – печально заявил Тор.

 Тони огляделся. Хэнк обезоружил свою жертву, и теперь ненужное оружие валялось на тротуаре. Некрасивые черные автоматы с широким штоком и длинным дулом были сделаны по большей части из прочного высокотехнологичного пластика. Его можно было пронести через металлодетектеры в аэропорту.

 – Кто-то потратил много денег, чтобы вооружить этих людей, – сказал он.

 Кэп, нахмурившись, повернулся к нему:

 – Где твой босс? Он стоял рядом со мной.

 – Я, э-э, унес его в безопасное место, – быстро проговорил Тони. – Он позвонил мне, как только началась стрельба.

 Неожиданно в ушах раздался гулкий звон, и в груди сильно кольнуло. На самом краю зрения в левом углу появилась надпись «Предупреждение: батарея заряжена на 0,5 %», благородный жест со стороны шлемового дисплея.

 – Железный человек! Ты в порядке? Тебя ранили?

 Кэп звучал расстроенно, даже сердито. Почему он сердился? Тони от боли прикрыл глаза и просипел субвокальную команду, приказывая отключить большую часть систем костюма, и активировал кратковременную запасную батарею.

 Боль мгновенно уменьшилась, поток энергии хлынул к механизму в груди, электромагнитное поле, которое удерживало осколки в его сердце, заработало в полную силу. Надо было перезарядиться.

 – Железный человек?

 Тони открыл глаза. Кэп держал его за локоть и помогал удержаться на ногах.

 – Я в порядке, – сказал он, выпрямляясь и отодвигаясь. – Нужна небольшая механическая помощь. Кажется, у меня сломался один из транзисторов, – он открыл спутниковую связь и позвонил Хэппи: – Хэп, подвези машину босса. Ту, что для чрезвычайных ситуаций. У нас возникли сложности.

 – Села батарея? – в голосе Хэппи ясно звучало беспокойство, перекрывающее любопытство. – Знаешь, Пеп говорила тебе подзаряжаться чаще.

 – Я вас ненавижу, – сообщил ему Тони. – Просто подгони чертову машину.

 В модели для чрезвычайных ситуаций была спрятанная розетка, так что он мог подключить костюм и подзарядить его – а также и механизм в груди – от батареи машины, пока та ехала.

 – Капитан Америка прав, – сказал Тор, нахмурившись, приглядываясь к Тони, – ты выглядишь... нехорошо. Ты уверен, что не был ранен в битве?

 – Я же сказал, я в порядке! – отмахнулся Тони.

 Его спасло появление Ника Фьюри, агенты Щ.И.Т.а высыпались из здания на улицу.

 – Что это за херня? – закричал Фьюри, выскакивая из парикмахерской с автоматом наперевес.

 – Ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились, – сказал Хэнк, постепенно уменьшаясь до обычного размера. Его одежда исчезла, должно быть, разорванная в клочья, и он остался только в красном костюме Человека-муравья.

 Тони огляделся, осматривая своих павших противников; их была почти дюжина, бездвижные тела валялись по улице. Хэнк был прав. Они так и не узнали, кто за ними стоял, но с легкостью справились с этой атакой. Они вчетвером всегда неплохо сражались, но сейчас, когда с ними был Кэп, они справились еще лучше, гораздо лучше, чем должны были с одним дополнительным бойцом.

 Сейчас Кэпу некуда было идти, разве что назад в армию, и он явно чувствовал себя немного потерянным. Если у остальных не будет возражений, Мстители должны попросить его остаться.

 

**

 – Итак, ты подвел меня, Хаммер. Снова.

 Джастин Хаммер, стиснув зубы, с трудом подавил желание намекнуть, что данные, которые он предоставил, были абсолютно точными и что фактически это его, Эль Президента Генриха Земо, люди провалили миссию.

 – Я предоставил вам информацию о местоположении моего бывшего клиента, – вместо этого начал он фальшиво мягким голосом. – Я правильно понял, что информация была неверной?

 – Информация была точной, это так, – хрипел голос Эль Президента. – Тем не менее остальные сведения были далеки от истины, и это благодаря тебе Роджерс, вместо того чтобы лежать в сохранности у меня, разгуливает на свободе, оттаявший и живой. А это именно то, что ты обещал предотвратить.

 – Мой источник в Щ.И.Т.е рассказал, что Старк, Человек-муравей, Оса и Тор собираются доставить Роджерса в парикмахерскую. Ничего не было сказано о том, что он очнулся или о том, что будет Железный человек. – Всем было известно, что полковник Фьюри близко не подпустил бы Старка с телохранителем на территорию Щ.И.Т.а.

Фьюри не позволял гражданским появляться в своей штаб-квартире вооруженными, особенно частным наемникам, кем по сути и была жестяная игрушка Старка. Даже учитывая реактивную обувь, Старк не должен был призвать его так быстро.

 Старк… Этот проклятый щенок был везде, куда бы ни взглянул Хаммер, он вмешивался в его проекты, стоило Хаммеру на секунду отвернуться. Он построил Хаммер Индастриз с основания, он начинал мальчишкой, чуть старше, чем Старк сейчас, когда прибыл в Нью-Йорк из Лондона после войны, за плечами его, кроме одежды, практически ничего не было. Он сам заработал все, что у него есть.

 Энтони Эдвард Старк был избалованным плейбоем, которому в жизни не пришлось пальцем пошевелить. Неспроста Говард Старк был в нем разочарован.

 Хаммер рассчитывал, что рейд на Щ.И.Т. позволит ему сохранить хорошие отношения с Эль Президентом; ему нужна была веспуджианская дешевая нефть, иначе Хаммер Индастриз пойдет ко дну. И сверкающий телохранитель Старка все разрушил.

 А еще – как будто недостаточно было  того, что он утащил за спиной Хаммера его контракты на защиту и вооружение Щ.И.Т.а – Старк урвал шанс сконструировать и построить им новую штаб-квартиру. Это был, можно сказать, самый прибыльный контракт за последние лет двадцать, а Хаммер ни разу не слышал о нем до сегодняшнего утра, когда Дейли Бьюгл опубликовал заметку внизу бизнес-секции, в одном предложении сообщавшую о намерениях Фьюри сменить базу и о том, что контракт уже был подписан со Старк Индастриз.

 Все было бы не так плохо, если б это был Говард. Он тоже был человеком, который сделал сам себя, несмотря на то, что признание он купил, женившись на этой Карбонель. Говарду Старку можно было проиграть, не потеряв при этом лицо.

 – Я удивлен, что ты воспринимаешь это так легко, – бросил Эль Президент. – В конце концов, скоро это будет и твоей проблемой. Я слышал, как ты жаловался на Мстителей, но, поверь мне, Роджерс гораздо хуже. Веспуджия в тысячах километров от него. Ты  – в паре городских кварталов.

 – Вы и в правду считаете, что Хаммер Индастриз можно напугать героем второй мировой? – Эль Президента ослепляла его высокомерность, и он не понимал, что его проблемы – не проблемы для всех остальных; он вел себя как народный лидер, но по большому счету он был просто престарелым богачом, и власть его была временной. – Мою компанию никогда не ловили на противозаконных делах. Я не нацистский преступник, прячущийся в джунглях Амазонки.

 – Верно, – скрипящий шепот Президента снизился до тихого урчания, – но, мой дорогой Джастин, ты работаешь на одного из них. И если ты хочешь продолжить, ты должен убедиться, что Роджерс больше никому не создаст проблем.

 – Роджерс – это пережиток прошлого, – сказал Хаммер. Равно как и Генрих Земо. – _Мои_ люди справятся с ним без проблем, – и он резко бросил трубку до того, как Эль Президент смог ответить.

 Он справится с Роджерсом; Джастин Хаммер держал свое слово. Но сначала надо разобраться со Старком. Никто не смеет выставлять Джастина Хаммера дураком, не расплатившись за это.

 

**

 – Я вижу, вы вернулись без проблем, – сказал Джарвис, держа для Стива открытой дверь. Даже спустя четыре дня в Поместье Мстителей Стив не мог привыкнуть к тому, что тут был настоящий, живой дворецкий, который открывал двери. Спасало то, что Джарвис был очень вежлив. – Надеюсь, вам не доставило труда найти дорогу, сэр?

 Стив отрицательно покачал головой:

 – Я быстро нашел парикмахерскую Фьюри.

 Оставалось еще несколько линий метро, которые он еще не изучил, но это не составит особого труда. Единственным, что смущало его во время этого небольшого путешествия, были маленькие переносные телефоны, по которым без конца говорили все вокруг; если верить Железному человеку, они назывались «мобильники» и работали через какие-то радиоволны. Или, может, магию, Стив был не уверен. Объяснение включало в себя много технических терминов и активную жестикуляцию.

 Вид людей в аккуратных дорогих костюмах, говорящих с самими собой, страшно сбивал с толку.

 – Остальные собрались в комнате совещаний, – продолжил Джарвис, забирая новое пальто Стива – Стиву казалось, что ему пришлось бы подраться с Джарвисом, если б он не захотел его снимать – и аккуратно кладя его на одну руку.

 – О. Эм, а где комната совещаний?

 – Вверх и налево, – Джарвис кивнул в сторону большой лестницы. – Уверен, вы сможете их услышать.

 Стив на самом деле услышал Мстителей до того, как добрался до комнаты; голос Тора ясно доносился даже из-за тяжелых деревянных дверей поместья.

 – Я премного рад узнать, что не нашлось следа моего родича. Да чахнет он в своей тюрьме иное тысячелетие.

 Стив постучал – просто для формальности – и открыл дверь. Посреди небольшой комнаты стоял большой круглый стол, сделанный из какого-то темного дерева. За ним сидели четверо Мстителей, все в костюмах. Между Железным человеком и Тором стоял пятый, пустой стул.

 – Я смотрю, ты снова успешно вырвался из лап Щ.И.Т.а, – заметил Пим. – Проходи, садись. Мы тебя ждали.

 Стив сел на единственный свободный стул, явственно ощущая на себе взгляды.

 – Как все прошло с Фьюри? – спросила Джен. Она уменьшилась пяти-шести дюймов и стояла на краю стола.

 Стив глубоко вздохнул. Он еще в поезде отрепетировал, что собирался сказать, но это нисколько не делало решение легче. Хотя не сказать, чтобы у него был богатый выбор.

 – Армейские чиновники все еще пытаются решить, уволила меня моя смерть с армейской службы или нет, но я думаю, они решат в сторону увольнения, – он опустил глаза на руки, потом снова посмотрел на Мстителей. Они были более чем добры к нему, и совесть не позволяла ему обременять их и дальше. – А доктора подтвердили, что я дееспособен, и Ник предложил мне работу в Щ.И.Т.е. Я еще не согласился, но, эм-м, решил принять предложение.

Не сказать чтобы у него было много умений в других областях, а по словам Ника и Дугана он мог делать то же, что и раньше, во время войны.

Он все еще не был уверен, что это то, чем он хотел заниматься. Но или он работает один, а этого он никогда не любил, или действует по чьему-то приказу, а это у него никогда не получалось; Ник не поставит его в командование, пока он себя не проявит, а проявлять себя придется заново.

 – И я хотел, чтобы вы знали, – продолжил он, – что я очень благодарен за ваше гостеприимство.

 – В голосе твоем слышится неуверенность, – сказал Тор, положив Стиву руку на плечо. – Ты ныне наш брат по оружию; ты можешь остаться с нами сколько пожелаешь.

 Стив понимал, что он тупо уставился на Тора, но он не мог придумать, что ответить. Он никак этого не ожидал. Они едва его знали, видели только один раз в битве.

 Джен улыбнулась:

 – Я думаю, Тор хотел сказать, что если бы ты хотел присоединиться к команде, мы будем очень рады.

 – Спасибо, – сказал он наконец. – Это очень приятно, но вы не должны мне ничего...

 – Сама я этим не злоупотребляю, – не обращая внимания, продолжила Джен, – но Мстители получают зарплату и могут жить в Поместье.

 – Не будь дураком, – добавил Пим. – Ты Капитан Америка, ты ожившая легенда. И ты приготовил нам вчера завтрак, – он усмехнулся, но Стив подумал, что он не совсем шутил.

 – Ты единственный, кого я знаю, кому Джарвис разрешил пользоваться его плитой, – значительно вставил Железный человек. – И если ты не захочешь бросать себя на милость Щ.И.Т.а, ты будешь ценным дополнением к команде, мы с гордостью примем тебя.

 Стив чувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо. Он на секунду отвел глаза, смущенно потер шею.

 – Я был бы рад, – наконец пробормотал он. – Для меня честь присоединиться к вам.

 Когда ему впервые сказали, что с его времени прошло шестьдесят лет и что все привычное ушло в прошлое, ему показалось, что это почти конец света, что тут ничего для него не оставалось. Но, может, здесь, с этими людьми, он может создать для себя что-то новое.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Безумства Зигфелда (англ. Ziegfeld Follies) — серия театральных постановок на Бродвее в Нью-Йорке, которые ставились с 1907 по 1931 год.
> 
> 2) "Бруклин Доджерс" (Ныне "Лос-Анджелес Доджерс") — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Главной лиге бейсбола (МЛБ). Клуб был основан в 1883 году как "Бруклин Грейс". С 1932 года по 1957 год носил имя "Бруклин Доджерс".
> 
> Эббетс Филд — легендарный бейсбольный стадион, располагавшийся в Бруклине (Нью-Йорк). Стадион был построен в 1913 году на деньги Чарлза Эббетса, владельца клуба Главной лиги бейсбола «Бруклин Доджерс». «Бруклин Доджерс» выступали на этом стадионе до своего переезда в Лос-Анджелес в 1957 году. В 1960 году стадион был снесен, а на его месте построен жилой комплекс. 
> 
> 3) «Ангелы ада» — фильм режиссера Говарда Хьюза про летчиков, самолеты и любовь. Занимательный факт: Говард Хьюз считается одним из прототипов Тони Старка.


End file.
